welcome to the masqurade
by boselyme
Summary: "OH SHIT! VERA WAKE UP IT"S AN EARTHQUAKE!" I shouted "I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!" vera shouted "COME ON FOLLOW ME WE NEED TO GET TO GET TO AN OPEN SPACE! NOW!" we got out of the tent and started running. And that's when we saw it The …... glowing red eyes
1. Chapter 1

(? pov)

"uuuuuuuuuhhhhh. This is so boring!" I said, "when does school get out?"

"calm down lyrica, there's only one more minute" said vera

"I'm gonna die" I exasperated

OK I guess I should explain everything my name is Lyrica Dare. I'm average height for a fourteen year old my hair is past shoulder length and is black with purple streaks. Oh and the other girl well that's my best friend Vera Frill. We're the same height. Her hair covers her left eye. She's fourteen too.

So yeah and we're in 8th grade and it's our last day too!

ding ding ding

There's the bell, I turn to vera and we jump up and dash out of the room.

We were going camping at a place we found

our stuff was already there

we'd been planing this for months. we were staying out there for a week

when we got there we set up camp, made and ate dinner, and went to sleep.

Then at about 11 an earth quake struck. And it woke me up

"OH SHIT! VERA WAKE UP IT"S AN EARTHQUAKE!" I shouted

"I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!" vera shouted "COME ON FOLLOW ME WE NEED TO GET TO GET TO AN OPEN SPACE! NOW!"

we got out of the tent and started running.

And that's when we saw it

The …... glowing red eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: first decepticon

(Vera pov)

we stood there silent for about minute before it clicked in my head that we should probably run. But being the geniuses we were we did not. And I don't about lyrica but I was frozen in fear considering we'd never heard of a creature made of metal let alone seen one.

Then the robot (that's what I have decided to called) opened it mouth and said "OOOOooooOOooOOhHHhhHHh HELLO LITTLE HUMANS HhhhhHAAHahAHHhaahAH. MY NAME IS CYCLONUS HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAH"

I couldn't tell if this "cyclonus" was a boy or girl or neither because it's voice was soooooo high.

Then I turned my head to lyrica as did she to me, we looked at each other for a few seconds, and well we did what most people would do …...

laugh so hard that we couldn't breathe

"what are you humans laughing at?" cyclonus asked

lyrica and I stopped laughing and once again turned to each other. Then turned to cyclonus and at the same time shouted hysterically

"YOU"

"me but why would you be laughing at me? what did I do?"

"IT'S YOUR VOICE IT'S SO WEIRD!

"what! no it's not!"

"YES IT IS"

"NO IT'S NOT, IWAS GOING TO TAKE YOU AS PETS BUT NEVER MIND THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH"

that when lyrica and I stopped laughing and looked up to his face to see he(i decided It was a guy) had grown angry

and well his red eyes had gone from red to crimson the color of blood

and that's when we started running.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I screamed in fear

"WE ARE NOT GONNA DIE VERA!" lyrica screamed

but of course luck hated me so I ended up tripping and either spraining or braking my ankle.

Lyrica turned around to help me

but when she got to me, cyclonus was there as well

then out of no where three figures appeared and one came over to us

"sleep" is all she said then I passed out

…

...

I think


	3. Chapter 3

ch.3: first autobot

(lyrica pov)

"uuuuuuhhhhhh..." I groaned

'I'm gonna beat the shit out of the person who knocked me out', I thought

flashback

"VERA" I yelled

but she didn't hear me

must be the fear

but when I got to her, so did that douche bag cyclonus

damn I hate him too bad i'm also scared of him.

He was about to crush us

end flashback

But then those three figures came from that glow circle thing

and when I was about to ask their names, ONE OF THEM KNOCKED ME OUT WITH ONE WORD

sleep

I was in the middle of planning my revenge when a very cute guy come in

"what are you looking at human." he said

"uuuumm excuse me, what did you call me!" I said

"human thats what I called you" he said

"one my name's lyrica not human, two what 's your name." I said

"fine lyrica, my name is sunstreaker." sunstreaker said

"sunny where are you"? said

That when another boy , who looked exactly like sunstreaker came in the room carrying two water bottles.

"who's that sunstreaker"i asked

"that's my brother" sunstreaker said

"sunny you forgot to bring in the water for them." he said

"ooh …... whoops." sunstreaker said sarcasticly

"ooohh and who this this lovely lady here" he said "ooh and my name is sideswipe"

"Thank you. My name is lyrica" I said while blushing from his comment

"uuuuuuuhhh lyricaaaaaaaaaaaa where are we?" vera groaned

"ummmm answer not available" I said

" your at the autobot base" sideswipe said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 tour time

(Vera pov)

"my gosh this place is huuuuuge." I said

"wow" lyrica said

well now we're taking a tour of the autobot base courtesy of sides (he said I could call him that) and sunstreaker.

"Well I'm wondering are you guys the ones that saved us from cyclonus?"i asked

then both sides and his brother turned to lyrica and I in shock

and in unison said "they're gonna kill us!"

"who's gonna kill you and why?"lyrica asked

"we were only meant to bring you food."

"ooooookayyyyy" I said

and with that we were picked up by the twin and carried back to the place we woke up.

But when we got in there

there were three people in there, 2 girls and 1 boy

"are you the people who saved us?" I asked

"yes" ? said

the leader of the group stepped forward

"hello and welcome to the base, my name is millenia heart."millenia said kindly

"hi. The names Dakota backer" Dakota said coldly

"hey. My names redstar but you can call me red." redstar said warmly

"um hi-"

"you were the people who knocked us out!" lyrica growled

"lyrica" I said

"NO THEY KNOCK US OUT DAMN IT!" lyrica yelled in anger

"why don't you just calm down girl." Dakota said coldly

"HELL NO" lyrica yelled

"THEN HOW BOUT I GIVE YOU A BLACK EYE!"Dakota yelled

"EVERYONE SHUT UUUUUUP NOW!" millenia screamed

then everyone become silent. Crap she had a powerful voice.

No, really I meant it. she had power in her voice

…

…

and...

I felt it too

and now I think I know why the twins were scared of her

cause when she angry

shes scary

**in this chapter the twins were in holoforms **

**sorry it took soo long to updated I've been very lazy**


End file.
